The Airbender And The Kitsune
by Saberfan123
Summary: Naruto, the new Kyuubi, is asked by Roku to help and protect the new incarnation of the Avatar


Naruto/Avatar TLA Crossover

A/N: Hi there, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while but what with moving and working and everything, it's been a little hard. I recently got my hands on the complete series of Avatar: The Last Airbender, so I've decided to write a crossover fic. The pairing will mainly be Naruto/Suki. I may include Azula and Katara depending how the story goes. Those three are some of my favourite characters in this series.

For those who want to know, the ages for the characters are as follows:

Naruto: Looks 18.

Suki and Katara: 16.

Sokka, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee: 17.

Zuko: 18:

Toph and Aang: 14.

Chapter 1

Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was hibernating. He was sleeping through the ages, because he had had enough of the wars and suffering that the various hidden villages caused. Maybe he would be lucky and the world will have changed for the better…

Many, many, many years later

Suki had decided to explore the island and see if she could find anything interesting. She had just finished practicing with the other Kiyoshi warriors, so she still had her fans with her.

After a while, she came to a cave. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I don't think I've ever noticed a cave in this part of the forest before.'

Cautiously, she entered the cave to see if there was anything noteworthy inside. What she found, surprised her. Towards the back of the cave, she found a large stone slab. What was on the slab, was what really stunned her. A teenage boy around her age was lying on the slab. As she moved closer she saw that he was wearing almost nothing, except some pants. The rest of his body – what she could see – was toned and muscled, but not inhumanly so. He also had yellow hair standing out to all points of the compass and strange marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

As she bent forward to examine them more closely, his eyes snapped open. For a moment his eyes seemed to glow a fiery red, but then they changed to a deep blue when he seemed to realise where he was. He noticed her and said warily. "You're very cute and all, but who are you?"

"My name is Suki. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune of the Fire Country." He said as he moved to get up.

Suddenly one of Suki's fans was pressed against his throat. "Say that again." She said menacingly.

"What, that I'm from Fire Country? Aren't you?" he asked.

"So you're a fire nation spy, huh?" Suki asked, her fan biting harder into his neck.

"Spy? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You're kidding, right? The Fire Nation has been at war with the rest of the world for a hundred years." Suki explained exasperatedly.

"Yeah well, I've been asleep." Naruto said. He finally noticed the state of his clothes and with a wave of his hand, he was dressed.

"Asleep? You must have been asleep for a hundred years!" Suki exclaimed.

"More, I think. Tell me, do you know about the Wind country?" Naruto asked as he sat on the slab.

"What? There is no Wind Country. There are only four countries: The Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation."

"Well, that answers one of the many questions I had." Naruto replied.

"So, how old are you? I mean, if it's not to personal to ask." Suki asked.

"Well, I not absolutely certain, but I think about 500 years, at least." Naruto replied.

"What? How can you be 500 years old, you don't even look older than 18." Suki exclaimed incredulously.

"That's because that's how old I choose to look." Naruto replied calmly.

Suki finally seemed to notice what time it is. "Listen, I have to get back to my village, why don't you come along?" She asked.

Suddenly he seemed reticent as he answered. "No, I think it would be better if I stay here for now. Don't worry, I can't live off the surrounding countryside."

"Oh, okay. I'll come by again tomorrow." Suki said and turned to leave. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for being kind to me." Naruto replied.

Suki merely nodded and continued to leave the cave.

'Well, time to get some answers.' Naruto thought as he began to meditate. As his spirit left his body, he was met by an old man. He had a long grey beard and long hair, part of which was tied in a top knot.

"Hello Kyuubi." Avatar Roku greeted.

"What do you want Roku, and why have you summoned me to this world of yours."

As Suki made her way home, she thought about the man she had met today. He was very attractive if nothing else, and she thought that he could be extremely powerful if anyone fought against him.

'I'll have to think of some way to get him to come to the village.' She thought.

As she entered the village, one of the other warriors ran up to her.

"Suki, there are intruders on the island." She said.

"Well let's go see what they want." She said as she went to go get dressed in her warrior garb and put on her war paint.

"So, you want me to help and protect your reincarnation?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Roku replied. "And since it is unlikely he will find a teacher, I want you to teach him firebending when the time comes."

"Fine Roku, I accept, but next time, ask my permission before you just bring me here." Naruto replied.

"Thank you my friend, I am glad you decided to help."

"Well, I don't really have a choice. I don't think Suki is gonna take it well that I can firebend."

"You never know, she may surprise you." Roku answered and then proceeded to disappear.

Naruto finally came out of his meditative state and jumped up. 'The Avatar is here it seems.' He thought as he made his way to the cave exit. 'Well, if he has any ability at all he will sense that I'm here. I think I should go get some food, and maybe check on Suki.' He thought as he jumped into the nearby trees.

Suki and the other warriors had easily ambushed and tied up the intruders. They were currently all tied to a pole in the centre of town.

"What are you doing on our island?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, one of the teenage boys said. "Listen here, where are the men who ambushed us. I'll only talk to one of them."

Nearby, Naruto was sitting in a tree picking food out of his teeth with a toothpick as he shook his head. 'Oh, you silly, silly man.' He thought.

Suki, annoyed by his assumption, ripped off his blindfold and answered. "There are no men. Our warriors are all women."

"Sokka, before you say something that may cause you to be castrated or something equally painful, you guys should know we're being watched by an extremely powerful being." Aang replied.

"And how would you know that?" Suki asked.

"Because-"

"Because he's the Avatar." Naruto answered as he appeared right next to Suki.

"What? How did you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I would advise you to be quiet." Aang replied, then elaborated: "He's the being I sensed in the trees just outside the village."

"Hello Aang, I've spoken with your previous incarnation, and I'm here to help." Naruto replied.

"Wait, you've spoken with Roku?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Was his simple answer. Then, using controlled firebending, he burned through their bindings.

Suddenly, a dozen fans were at his throat. "I knew you were lying." Suki growled.

"Listen, I'm a spirit of fire. Of course I'm going to know firebending." Naruto said. "But I'm on the Avatar's side, unlike every other firebender." He then disappeared before their eyes.

"Who is that, and how did he do that?" Aang and Katara asked.

"His name is Naruto, and I don't know how he did that. I just met him today." Suki replied.

Katara thought about the strange young man who had freed them. He was very handsome, with his blue eyes and his strangely coloured hair. Strangest of all was that he did not seem to want to kill Aang, even though he was a firebender.

"Well, we should get you someplace to sleep." Suki said after they were silent for a while

Naruto was in his cave again and getting ready to sleep for the night when he heard the scratching of footsteps at the cave entrance. As he turned and got up he noticed Suki walking toward him.

"Hey Suki." He greeted.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a firebender?" she asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that it didn't come up in the conversation we'd had earlier." He replied.

He noticed her full, kissable lips pull into a slight smile. "Well, at least you're not out to harm the Avatar."

"Not intentionally, no." Naruto answered.

"So, you said you are a spirit of fire? What is that exactly?" Suki asked.

"It is exactly what it says. I am the embodiment of fire in my world, kind of like the dragons of this world." Naruto answered.

"So you're a master firebender in your world?" Suki asked.

"No, not quite. We can't firebend, as you know it. We use hand gestures and channel our inner spirit energy to perform techniques, but also, unlike here, one person is not confined to one element."

"Wow." Suki said softly.

"You know, I'll probably have to go with the Avatar tomorrow, to help and protect him."

"Yeah, probably." Suki replied, feeling slightly down. Truth be told, even though he was a firebender, she could tell that he was a good person at heart, and she had started to become fond of him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Naruto said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a strong fighter, honourable, brave, and smoking hot to boot." Naruto said.

Blushing slightly, Suki turned away. "I'd like to come, but I have a responsibility here." She replied.

"Oh. Well. If that's the case, okay then." Naruto replied, feigning disinterest.

Suddenly, he stepped forward and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her back and sides, while her hands fisted in his hair. As they continued, a heat began to spread from Suki's lower abdomen, to the rest of her body, and with it, she began to moan. As they continued their impromptu make-out session, Suki's hips began to grind into Naruto's.

Before they could get too carried away, Naruto broke the kiss. At Suki's flushed and questioning look he said: "Something to remember me by."

With that, he turned around to get ready for bed.


End file.
